


oikawa the secret sub

by hugewhore69



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Closet Sex, F/M, Nakey, Premarital Sex, Public Sex, abs AWOOGA, belt whipping, both are aged up i promise i didnt write child porn, he cums, i was bored, im ashamed, may or may not eat it, nipple, oikawas a little bitch, put him in his place, sm, thats no exuse, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugewhore69/pseuds/hugewhore69
Summary: just for fun I wanted to write fanfic at least once in my life
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru & Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/You
Kudos: 21





	oikawa the secret sub

You and Oikawa were jointed by the hands, you lead him to the familiar storage closet you two go to almost every lunch. Oikawa's pace was just slower than yours to make it feel like you were dragging him.

"You're in quite a rush today, aren't you y/n?" Oikawa said sarcastically.

You turned your head over your shoulders to have him in view, he slowed his pace slightly more so you had to give his hand a little tug. His chin was slightly leaned upwards so that it was more obvious that he was looking down on you, his left hand was tightly holding yours while his other was resting in his jacket pocket, backpack sitting on one shoulder. You laughed when you realized what he was doing, he wanted it to look like you were dragging him, yet you knew that as soon as you were alone, he is completely opposite of the cocky bastard he acts to be.

"Just keep walking, I think you'll like what we are going to do today..." You ginned and turned your head back around continuing to lead him. The gym storage closet was the perfect hookup spot for the two of you, since Oikawa is the captain he has the key so you two can have the room to yourselves anytime you want.

As soon as your step foot into the closet you grabbed him by the collar of his school jacket and pushed him up against the storage wall. You smushed your lips against his making for a passionate kiss. You had to get up on your toes a bit to reach him but he helped you stabilize by putting his hand on your face. He opens his mouth and glides his tongue across your bottom lip, you open yours letting your tounges slide against each other as he softly sucks. You slide your hand across his chest slipping your fingers under his jacket and leading it off of his shoulders. Your fingers glide down again to the bottom of his sweater vest and pull it off over his face beaking the kiss leaving Oikawa huffing to catch his breath. He's now only wearing his light blue button-down, his tie, and pants.

The dim lighting of the storage room lightbulb showed Oikawa still pressed against the wall. Because of his great height, Oikawa liked posture to show it off all the time especially around Iwazumi to tease him, but when it's just you two alone he slumps and relaxes. His head and back are leaned against the wall as he slowly slid down to his knees. You walk over to him sliding away any obstacle with your foot revealing the cushion mats spread across the floor. Oikawa watches in awe as you slip off your sweater to match with Oikawa.

"You know I love seeing you in the school outfit, but I love watching you take it off more."

"Don't talk" You demand.

"Oh? Is this how we're gonna do this toda-" Oikawa is interrupted by you slapping him across the face.

"I just said don't talk." You grab him by the sides of his face, squishing his checks together tilting his head to the side to see the mark on his face.

"Now you have to listen today and do what I tell you okay?"

Oikawa nodded.

"Good boy, now only speak when spoken too," you respond firmly. You slide your thumb over his pursed bottom lips, making a circle to his upper as you tilt your hips closer to his face and lift your chin up.

"Now whos being looked down on." You say sarcastically. Your smile fades

"Take off your shirt" you demand. Oikawa hastily unbuttoned his light blue long sleeve leaving his bare chest and tie around his neck. You squat down making your faces level as ideas flooded into your head. Your eyes lock onto his tie "Oh" you say as your eyebrows raise. Your caress his tie and rip it from his neck, Oikawa flitches. After unknotting the tie, you slide it over his eyes and knot it behind his head, blinding him.

"W-woah y/n what are you doing," He asks

"Did you say something?" you ask

"..." Oikawa didn't answer.  
"Tch, I thought I said before to not talk? Did you not hear me or are you being disobedient?" You ask while slipping your own tie and and underwear off

"No-I mean, Ah-" he stuttered. You shove your underwear into his mouth shutting him up."Mmph" he lets out through the cloth.

"You're not allowed to speak anymore." You grab his wrists in front and tie them together with your tie, and pull up, Oikawa's body following behind. You lead him by his wrists until he is standing on his toes and then knot the tie around a pipe on the low hanging ceiling. You step back to see his body stretched out. You scan over his arms, noticing how his triceps flex as he shifts his arms, then down to his chiseled abs that came with being the team captain of the volleyball team. Even though his pants were still on you could tell that his legs were muscular even if you hadn't seen them bare before, you finally notice his feet. Despite his height, his toes were the only part of his feet touching the floor. You walk back to him and glide your hand over his smooth chest, noticing how hairless he was. You slide your hand around his neck and pull his head down towards yours."If your good I'll untie you" You whisper.

"Mmph" Oikawa nods.

Your pointer finger and thumb slide around and connect at his nipples, rubbing and pulling at it, soft moans seep through your panties buried in his mouth. Your other hand follows and does the same to his opposite nipple, making them turn pink. Your mouth then follows and starts to suck and bite, Oikawa trembles at every touch his nipples now red and swollen you flick them to see how sensitive he is, his stomach tenses and you could see his hard-on through his pants. Your hands slide down over his abs and land on his pants, you unbuckle his pants and watch them fall to the ground, Oikawa lifts his feet up one at a time to let them fall off completely. You slide your hand over his skin-tight black boxers that left nothing to the imagination. Rubbing your hand all over his length and head, you could feel the cloth getting wet with precum. You saw his knees give out slightly and his head lean back as he moans making his collarbones poke out.

"What was that?" you asked

'Mmph." he responded. You lean down and pull off the soaked boxers watching his cock bounce out, it gently slaps you on your cheek. You cup your hands around his big dick it and slide up and down stopping at the head to rub it with your thumb feeling him getting wetter and wetter in your hand.

"mmph...mmph" was all he could say. You stop rubbing his cock right when his hips started moving uncontrollably, knowing he was about to cum.

"Mmph!" he said, wrists shifting and arms flexing.

"You can only cum when I say so okay?" Breathing hard through his nose, Oikawa nodded.

"Good boy" You whip him back around and smush his face into the concrete his nipples feeling the sharp coldness of the wall making his chest quiver.

Even though it was you who is now on your knees, you still have complete control over him. His legs now spread, toes barely being grounded, he was practically hung by his wrists, you spread his ass cheeks and licked his ass.

"MMPH!" he let out, as you slid your tongue over his hole, and then shoving it in him. Oikawa's legs were trembling and he was struggling to breathe through just his nose as he pressed his forehead against the wall. You feel his hips moving back and forth pushing his ass further into your face. You stop abruptly, Oikawa letting out a trembling sigh, almost of relief, but it was interrupted by you shoving your middle finger inside him, and then back out. Oikawa let out a squeal. You stand back up take off your shirt and skirt leaving you in just your bra. You push up against him so that you were sandwiching him between your body and the wall, you then slip your finger back into Oikawa and feel his insides adjust around you.

Another "Mmph" was left out as you tugged on his hair whipping his head back, your mouth connects with his neck, leaving wet hickies from his jaw to his collar bone, you slip another in. Now your middle and pointer are reaching further inside him, you feel a small round ball, your press and rub it. Oikawa growls in pleasure, as you feel his insides twitching, his head is stretched back and his hips buckle every time you rub his prostate, you didn't have to look at his bouncing cock to know that he was about to cum.

"Its okay, you can cum Oikawa'" You whisper in his ear. Your hand gets a firmer grip on his neck, choking him as his hot cum spurted out and onto the wall, sill fingering him as he rides out his orgasm. His face rests against the wall as he tries to catch his breath through his nose, you twist him back around by his cuffed wrists, slip off the blindfold, his eyes slowly blinking adjusting to the new light. You then take out your panties that he was gagging on, you know it was put to good use by the salvia that soaked the side of the balled up cloth, along with the teeth marks that were now molded in. His eyes were red and were filled with tears of pleasure, his mouth hung open, with strings of saliva inside, his nose and cheeks red from the cold wall. You grin at the fact that you know no one has ever seen the Great King like this

You reach for his face, Oikawa extends his neck down to reach you as well your lips connect. You both are a moaning mess you open your mouth to let him in, his tongue reaching in swirling around yours, you softly suck enhancing the feeling of your mouth melting. You push your legs in between his as you feel his again hard and sensitive dick against your stomach. Oikawa starts to grind against you, with every touch he moans sending vibrations down your throat, it feels like you can't get enough of each other. Oikawa breaks from the kiss as a moan hisses out, you feel hot cum hit the bottom of your chin and your stomach.

"Oh... Tooru, that's not good, I never said you could cum again" you say as you back up. Oikawa is huffing, eyes rolling back, drool leaking out of his mouth, and nipples still rock hard. You reach up and unknot the tie from the pole, letting Oikawa's still bound wrists fall, he tries to keep his balance but your kick him in the back of the knee, folding him. Oikawa falls to the ground landing chest first. You smash his face into the floor mat with your foot.

'"Ah!" he yells.

"Oikawa you naughty boy, you came without my permission, you need to be severely punished."

"W-wait" he breathes

"I can't.." he huffs "come aga-" Oikawa is interrupted by having your underwear shoved into his mouth again.

"You aren't allowed to talk again" You state. You flick the side of his hip, his back arches, and his ass reaches up, pushing his face and shoulders into the mat. His bound hands were laying straight beneath his lifted stomach, his cock ever so lightly touching the knuckles of his fingers, his knees digging into the matt.

"Oh?" you say surprised. "I didn't even have to ask and you positioned yourself up perfectly for me... you whore." Oikawa huffed through his nose, smelling the plastic stench of the matt. You walk over to Oikawa's trousers on the floor and slip out his belt from the trousers loop. Oikawa's eyes grow wide knowing what was about to happen.

You slowly run the belt over his arched spine, his hips quivering at the thought of what you were about to do. You raise your arm with the belt in it and whip it down sending a WACK throughout the small storage room.

"MMPH," he says through the sock, his eyes roll up and tears start to form. A bright red belt mark appears across Oikawa's ass, his legs start shaking. You take your free hand and spread his cheeks, whipping his hole with the belt.

"MMPH MMPH," he says again, the second mark overlays parts of the first turning it red. His whole body shaking with adrenaline, he feels his cock getting hard again. Precum starts pooling on the matt, alongside the tears that were streaming down his face. You watch his hole quiver uncontrollably with pleasure. Another whip echos throughout the room. Oikawa's hair bounces with every jolt. He trieds to raise his cupped hand and starts to touch himself. You notice and whip him. Hard.

"Oikawa I never said that you could touch yourself"

He whimpers in response

"It's almost like you want to be punished." you look to Toorus face which is now buried into the matt from embarrassment.

"Oikawa" you bend down next to his face "look at me when I talk to you," you say firmly. He turns his head, you reach down and take out your underwear again. "Answer my question". A string of drool that was connected to the cloth and his lips broke as you pulled it away.

"Y- yes" he answers.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I want to be punished," he says breathly. A grin grows on your face as you lift up your arm before sending another strike down.

"AUH!" he moans

"You like that?" you ask.

SLAP!

"AUh! Y- Yes!" he says

SLAP! His body jolts with every strike, moaning like the bottom he is. His breath shutters as he feels the stinging sensations left from the belt.

"AH! Y/N"

WACK! His hole trembles and his toes curl, you could see the pool of precum left on the matt.

Oikawa is a moaning mess his whole body shaking. He bends his neck down seeing an inverted view of his body. He saw both of his red swollen nipples and his bouncing cock that was adding more to the precum pool on the mat. He saw his arms stretched out and bound at the wrists under him, he looked to the side and caught a glimpse of the side of his ass that was now glowing red, he didn't have any energy to physically do it but he was grinning on the inside. He couldn't hide it from himself anymore, he was thoroughly enjoying this.

"AUH! Ngh" He takes one final blow to the ass, his head and hips shoot up as he cums hard onto the matt, it practically explodes out of him. You continue to whip him as he rides out his orgasm, each hit makes a little more cum spurt out.

"Holy shit, you came without me touching you" you grin and raise the belt up again while Oikawa felt the coolness of his tears on his red hot face.

"Y/n! w-wait AUH!"

SLAP!

You slap him again turning his hips to jelly and he goes limp and falls on the matt. Huffing and wheezing, he tries to catch his breath as he lays in a pool of his own tears and cum.

"Oikawa look at the mess you've made," You tell him.

"I'm sorry" his voice cracks as he answers.

"You have to clean it up" You tilt your head and look at the pile of cum on the mat, gesturing to it. Oikawa slowly gets up and crawls around to it.

"Lick it"

He opens his mouth, bends down still twitching, and starts to lick the mat clean.

"Good boy Oikawa," You say as you walk towards him stop in front of his face.

"Look at me," you say, he listens and sits up, leaning on his knees looking up at you. "Now say ahhh."

"ahhh.." Oikawa opens his mouth revealing his own cum smothered all other his tongue. His eyes still filled with tears, and half of his face bright red from pushing so hard into the cold mat, his body was still trembling as you caressed his chin.

"Now look how dirty you got me earlier" you lean back against the concrete wall and gesture to the cum on your stomach "You were a bad boy and came without my permission, how are you going to apologize?" 

Oikawa lifts up his hands so you can untie him, he then immediately slips them on your hips pulling your stomach closer to his face still on his shaking knees. His hands were also in fact beautiful, not veiny but long and boney and soft; the kind you want to hold and admire. The boy below you keeps eye contact as he opens his mouth and licks the cum off of your stomach clean. His hands embrace around you as his licks get lower and lower. He stops at your thighs to feel and massaging them. He spreads and bites your inner thigh gently. You left out soft moans as his biting and sucking moves up, teasing everywhere but where you want his mouth to be. Your eyes connect again when your hand clenches his hair. Toorus muscular arms weave in between your legs and back around once again grabbing your hips lifting you and swinging your legs over his shoulders, your back still leaning on the cold wall. 

You let out a soft "ah" as he gently lifts you up. His hands stretches up and feels your hard nipples through your bra. You bite your lip wanting to contain your sweet moans but when his tongue pushes apart your lips and sucks on your clit you can't control yourself anymore.

"aUh Tooru" you moan. His hands grope your chest harder while his tongue goes ham on you. He swirls his tongue in circulars motions, often gently sucking, and sometimes looking up to see your reaction. He sees your eyebrows bushing together and your mouth hanging open. His speed slowly and gradually speeds up bringing you closer and closer. His thumbs press down on your nipples, another moan slips out and your head swings forward and backward. Your hips start grinding against his face so he moves his hands back down to your hips to keep you steady on his shoulders, just for him to start kneading your hips

'Auh. Ah! Jesus fuck Oikawa don't stop-" you let out in between breathes Your head stretches back as you come into his mouth, Tooru still licking as your ride it out, making your hips jump with over simulations. As your breathing steadies he lets your legs down again and you both fall down to the floor from exhaustion, not saying a word but thinking about what the hell just happened.


End file.
